


Open Wide

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fanart, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xalnath and with his child Syrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



>   
> 
> 
> Headshots of a Firedrake. Xalanth to be precise. The older a dragon, the more spines it gains on its head. So he’s a pretty old feller. But don’t let that  deceive you! Xalnath is simply enormous, even considering his breed. His dwarfish companions are nothing to scoff at either… With those teeth, would you even dare? 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882)  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1579…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882)  
> 


End file.
